According to several international studies, Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Islanders (NHOPI) demonstrate high prevalence of obesity, low levels of physical activity (PA), increased incidence of cancers, and dramatically higher case fatality rates for coronary heart disease. In the U.S., NHOPI represent a wide diversity of populations, with over 19 census defined groups, each with' their own culture, language, traditions, and political and migration history. Insufficient PA is a lifestyle behavior and important contributor to many of the leading health problems and health disparities experienced by NHOPI, yet limited available data are typically aggregated with Asian Americans, making it difficult to characterize the health status of sub-groups and refute the myth of the "healthy minority". The primary aim of this study is to establish a culturally-specific and valid tool for assessing population PA levels in NHOPI. The Pacific Islander PA Questionnaire (PIPAQ) will be developed through collaboration among PA researchers and NHOPI community-based organizations. A sample of N=32 (16M, 16F) adults aged 21-65 years, representing the major NHOPI subgroups, will participate in gender-stratified focus group discussions in San Diego and Los Angeles. These discussions will guide the development of the PIPAQ. Once the final version is approved by community leaders, the cultural-appropriateness and acceptability of the PIPAQ and an objective PA measurement device, the Actiheart, will undergo usability and feasibility testing in a sample of N=4 NHOPI adults (2M, 2F). This sample will be asked to wear an Actiheart for 3-4 days, followed by interviewer- administration of the PIPAQ. Individual interviews led by PA researchers and community leaders will collect qualitative feedback on potential influencing factors on PIPAQ validity and reliability (e.g. content, length and terminology), and how objective PA measurement can be culturally-tailored to NHOPI. The anticipated end result of this study is to present a culturally-specific PA measurement instrument for NHOPI communities, and to set the stage for a full-scale validity and reliability study, based on usability and feasibility testing. Once validated, the PIPAQ can be used to monitor trends in PA participation and measure the effectiveness of PA interventions aimed at tackling cultural issues associated with obesity and chronic diseases and conditions in this high-risk population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]